raid_boss_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin King
Goblin King is considered the easiest boss in the game, Goblin King is a giant goblin that consist of mostly AOE abilities and is one of 2 bosses that can summon minions Appearance Goblin king wields a giant sword with a crown and plates on his shoulders, he is also equipped with a white cape and a belt Attacks Phase 1 Sword Slam: GK smashes his sword in front of him signaled by a red circle in front of him doing 90+ damage and stunning Stomp: GK stomps and creates a shockwave signaled by a large AoE circle doing 40 damage to anyone hit, stunning and slowing speed by 8, players may double jump over this attack to avoid it Kick: GK kicks players in front of him flinging and doing 20 damage Damage reflection: GK stand still for 3 seconds making a small AoE circle around him, all attacks that hit will be reflected back at the player in the circle, damage scale is unknown Summon: GK summons minions (random each time), consisting of Healer, Assassin, Scout, Knight, Mage, Archer, and Bomber. * Healer: Healer will start healing GK the longer he is on GK the more healing is done. The hp regen increases as the round increases, this unit will start running away from you if you get close. * Assassin: Become invisible, when near the target dash at them doing 50 damage then becoming invisible again. This goblin deals the highest damage, in trade for being the most fragile one. * Scout: Scout will start running towards you at very fast speed then start bashing you doing 10 damage per bash * Knight: A slow-moving unit with high health, if near he will start slashing his sword doing 30 damage per hit. This has the highest HP out of all the goblins. * Mage: Mage will shoot spells at you either slowing you down or decreasing defense, this unit will start running away from you if you get close. * Archer: Shoots an arrow at the player doing 25 damage, this unit will start running away from you if you get close. * Bomber: Throws a bomb at the player doing 40 damage stunning and flinging the player a short distance, if the bomb doesn't hit a player, it will stay on the ground and gradually become more and more transparent, it will never become 100% invisible though. Post-Phase 1 and Pre-Phase 2 GK will jump into the air and slam the ground creating a spiral-like pattern doing 100 damage, also initiating his second form. This happens when GK is at 50% hp Phase 2 GK keeps all past moves and upgrades existing move Sword Slam: Sword Slam will create shockwaves when the sword hit the ground in front of the AoE doing 30 per shockwave Stomp: Stomp will initiate a second AoE stomp attack that does 20 damage in a spiral-like pattern after the first one similar to the activation of form 2's one, this can simply be double jumped over too. Combos and AI Increase Combos are made by bosses as the round count increases here are some known ones (Not confirmed) * Stomp + Sword Slam: GK will stomp the ground then proceed to hit the player who was stomped since they are slowed with Sword Slam doing high damage * Stomp + Sword Slam + Kick: Same combo as the one above but a kick is initiated after the Sword Slam * The second Stomp in Phase 2 will track towards players * Bomber: Bomber will throw bombs towards Gk's attacks * Archer: Archer will shoot at where your going. * Bomb + Damage Absorb, likely to 1 shot if your team attacked GK during the damage absorb. Tips and Tricks * All of GK's attack is marked except kick, making it very easy to avoid, but if you are hit you will be stunned, GK will most likely target you after that comboing and doing heavy damage (Using sword slam, this happens in later rounds since AI's will get smarter) * Gk's Stomp is the easiest move to dodge ingame simply jumping over it; after his second form watch out for the second stomp * Necromancer and Paladin's AOE ability can kill all minions before they do anything * If no one is hitting GK while he is using damage reflection you will take no damage Trivia * GK damage reflect has the second highest damage out of all boss moves ingame and also the lowest * GK has the highest health of all bosses ingame. * GK summons the most minions for now. * If no one does damage to GK damage reflection it will say "Block" instead * GK now has a new skin with a more royal crown